


Fair

by HoForWonHo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, um sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoForWonHo/pseuds/HoForWonHo
Summary: Seungcheol and Mingyu work in different ways, and it's entirely unfair? aka idk how to write a summary on this work because it's difficult to explain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :) wrote this up fairly quick, but i'd like to think it's sweet.

Fresh cut grass tickles the senses; wakes someone up when they’re feeling fatigued; brightens a mood when they’re feeling quite down. Fresh cut grass pulls all of the elements of happiness into one scent; not a negative feeling attached to such a thing. Fresh cut grass is so similar to the way Seungcheol views Mingyu; a breath of fresh air, something sweet and familiar to the senses, yet it’s special and cherished like a holiday that comes once a year.

 

Scratch that.

 

Momentous like the month of February. Every day spent with him feels shorter than the last— it doesn’t help that it’s the shortest month of the year—but moment, minute, second, millisecond, with him is more exuberant than the one before. After time passes, every once and awhile, he’ll do something completely astounding (like existing in front of Seungcheol’s own eyes), leaving one blown off of their feet without a single warning. That special moment can be compared to the extra and exceptional February 29th, coming around after 4 years time.

 

Scratch that.

 

Soft glistening white dashes across one’s line of sight, leaving all who see it in awe. Mingyu is like Haley’s Comet. Zooming radiantly through the sky, but cannot be seen by everyone in their lifetime. For he is someone not many are able to comprehend or experience. He’s a delicate form in space brushing past the edges of the hemisphere in technicolored lights. A smile that explodes in the sky more vibrantly than it’s ever been shining before. Nothing can be more exciting.

 

Scratch that.

 

Freezing and sloshing liquid swishes sloppily around in a drinking glass covered in condensation. There isn’t be an item on earth that feels as reshing as Kim Mingyu is to Choi Seungcheol. Tangy and candied flavours rush to the senses brought on by a bright colour. Warm sun beats down so heavily against tired shoulders, but the taste of Mingyu on his lips, makes Seungcheol forget the heat, the humidity, the thick and sticky air amplified by UV rays. Delectable drops of fruit punch quench his thirst and endure life’s endevours.

 

How fair is it to be so perfect?

 

How fair is it to be so sweet?

 

How fair is it to be so full of everything good in this world but to not even notice how good to Mingyu Seungcheol really is?

 

Seaweed brushes the tips of the sea, wiggles around in the middle of the chilling waters as it longs for the top, and sits deep at the bottom in gooey sand, struggling for light. Seungcheol is a rock hidden deep in the ocean; explored by many, but touched by none. He sits ready for someone or something to rest sweetly against him; having a complete need to be of help to anything that finds themselves weak. It’s dark, yet soft and worn down by the ocean’s current. It’s a means of sanctuary for those who cannot survive on their own in the light. A place to hide when everything is whirling around and a sea creature just can’t survive without it’s cover. Seungcheol is Mingyu’s protectant from the hard times, and his support whenever there’s a shoulder needed for tears to fall onto.

 

Scratch that.

 

Calming silence washes over the woods in the middle of the day. When the birds are taking their afternoon naps, and the night creatures have yet to come out and play, is when nothingness fills the air and overflows one’s lungs. It’s unnoticed by many, for the crunching of feet on dead and decaying pine needles fill the silence with every step. If they stay still, they can feel the emptiness, just how Mingyu feels Seungcheol’s cool demeanour as they sit and watch television on a stormy night.

 

Scratch that.

 

Wind crashes through the city at a sickening rate. Trees rip from their roots and are blown brashly onto unsuspecting parallel parked cars. Rain beats down more harshly that the sun’s rays from the previous summer days. The water is warm and overbearing. Dust particles from the parched desert stick to dirty windows of the houses who have planted their seeds in a hell hole. Monsoons destroy, pumble, and plunder, but rebuild new life from their refreshing waters. Seungcheol’s love for Mingyu feels so incredibly destructive, whole and all consuming, but ignites a fire of compassion from within.

 

Scratch that.

 

Soft white flakes drift nonchalantly through the air. Each one dances down lazily, planting itself delicately on every surface it touches. It blankets the area, clinging tightly onto each flake, creating thick and soft layers; so tempting to lay onto its cloud-like appearance. Sinking deep into fresh powder until it nearly envelopes someone is Seungcheol’s arms as they hold Mingyu firmly through the night. A gentle yet somehow sturdy pillow to sleep on when eyes become increasingly droopy.

 

Scratch that. Scratch all of it.

 

Mingyu and Seungcheol are every element that holds the world together in each other’s eyes.

 

How fair is it to be so loving?

 

How fair is it to work together in such sweet harmony?

 

It isn’t really fair, not even in the slightest, to be all these things to each other without ever really attempting to try.

  
That’s life, isn’t it?

 

Life's not fair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a soongyu for awhile and cheolgyu just was aching to be written again, so here's this.


End file.
